


Blood in the Waves

by torquez



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Different traitor, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing School Trip (Dangan Ronpa), Murder, Murder Mystery, Not a simulation, Spoilers for the entirety of sdr2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torquez/pseuds/torquez
Summary: "That's right! All of you are here to become best friends with each other and get rid of all those bad feelings!" The rabbit kept talking, seeming completely serious about our entire situation. The fact that they were on a field trip and that everyone was completely insane wasn't enough. "What do you mean by 'bad feelings'?" I stared at her, trying to understand what was supposed to be happening in the slightest. "All the awful despair you're in! We're all here to throw that away and welcome hope into your hearts!"...Hajime Hinata has no idea whatsoever who Junko Enoshima is. He doesn't understand his...classmates' obsession with despair. He's on a tropical island with 15 lunatics and no grasp on the rehabilitation the rabbit is pushing. He would've accepted making friends with them over the alternative of watching them slaughter each other to ensure their own survival. It can't be sure where any of these would-be allies lie as more corpses pile on. As Hajime fights to keep his grip on survival, it becomes nigh impossible to see if the future holds anything but soul-crushing despair.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Blood in the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> So I know everyone's all about pregame v3, but I couldn't get the remnants out of my head ever since the twist of the second game. It breaks my heart how there's almost no content of them so I took it into my own hands!
> 
> I got myself into Danganronpa and played the English version so I'm not going to be using honorifics or anything, so I'm sorry.
> 
> But uh, this is more of a passion project on my part and I'm not a professional, so I'm really sorry if any of the characterizations are off!
> 
> I really hope you can enjoy this.

Standing at the gates of the school he idolized, Hajime Hinata took a moment to collect his thoughts. This was it, the fabled Hope's Peak Academy. The school that guaranteed your success in life. It gave him a sense of pride that felt like so much more than anything he could ever be. He could become someone truly special, a pillar of society. He had the chance to be amongst people his own age comparable to heroes. This truly felt like the most momentous occasion of his life. Awestruck, he took his first few steps into the academy, in a failed attempt to steady his quivering legs. But upon his entrance, a wave of lethargy washed over him. As he examined the entrance hall, his vision began spotting. "..Huh?" The boy blinked in an attempt to clear it, which caused black spots to envelop his surroundings completely. "Wait...what?" He called out into the field of black, to no avail as his knees capsized under him.

When Hajime opened his eyes again, he was assaulted with a bright, calming light. Looking up, it seemed like he was in a classroom. Just the average classroom with all of the necessary items. A clock, desks, a blackboard..nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. That is, until he noticed that he wasn't alone in the room. The classroom was filled with people who seemed to be his age, but far more unique. Disturbingly so. "Huh?" It came out as a half-squeak.

"Were you also summoned?" A particularly cold voice broke his shock, though he couldn't match it to any of these faces. "Why are you wearing such dumb clothes?" A more childlike voice with an unusually hostile tone accused. _Rich coming from you.._ he rolled his eyes, keeping the comment to himself. "You're here for her too, right?" Her? He was clueless to the person in question, but chose to agree regardless. "Yeah...so then, all of us...?"

That's right. All of us are here on her behalf." He still didn't know what to make of 'her', but maybe they could mean the headmaster? If they were Ultimates, then it'd make more sense why they were all dressed the way they were. "We're probably meant to wait here..." That would make more sense..as much sense as this could make, anyway. "No need to stand so far away...come here." In hopes of making the best impression possible, he did as he was told. Though he probably shouldn't be so submissive. He walked over to a desk in the middle of the room, and stood against it. But that still didn't answer any of the questions at the back of his head. He'd blacked out earlier..so he must be inside Hope's Peak. Even if that was the case, it still didn't make any sense how he'd ended up in the classroom. The entire situation felt...off, somehow.

He glanced around the room, trying to gauge who seemed most approachable, before settling on a girl who looked...regal. Almost-no, absolutely in a haunting sense. She looked as if she was made of porcelain, cloaked in a gown befitting some kind of princess. She even had a tiara tucked into her almost-white hair. "Uh..hey." Hajime forced himself to speak. She turned to face him with an unfeeling gaze.

"Do you require something of me?" He couldn't let himself appear taken aback. Burying any of his nervousness, he forced himself to meet her gaze. "Do you know why we're here? No one told me I had to be here, so...is this some kind of ceremony?" "That is a matter we are all unaware of at the moment. Now that you are no longer asleep, we can discuss it." Her expression was solemn. Just then, a grunt broke their conversation. "An' we're sure this is everyone, right?" She was dark-skinned, with rather tattered clothes and wild, matted hair. She had a chain wrapped around her wrist-like some kind of outlaw. "Certainly. When taking into account that there are only sixteen desks, and sixteen of us, this must be everyone." The gowned girl was firm in her claim. She cleared her throat and cast her arm in front of her. In the most commanding of tones, she took charge of the situation. "Does anyone know exactly why they are here?" The question was met with uneasy muttering, but no confirmations. "So that would mean each of us mysteriously ended up in this classroom. As for the most logical of explanations, we are all loyal to _her_ , are we not?

Everyone agreed, including a reluctant Hajime. Now didn't seem the right time to appear clueless. "So we're all in line with her...but no one knows anything anyway.." A girl in a strangely bulky hoodie spoke up before reverting her gaze back to whatever it was that she was holding. "Assuming that we all went through the same experience, we were overcome with dizziness and awoke in this classroom, correct?" The regal girl continued on. Did her Ultimate carry some sort of authority? "So all of us fuckin' passed out..." Someone who looked to be about the height of a young child spoke up. His voice was curt, and he still carried a certain intimidation even if his face was covered with a fedora. "we have to be here for the same reason, then."

"This appears to be more than a mere coincidence..." She agreed. "However, it seems we all can presume who must be responsible for this." _No, I can't. I have no idea where this is going._ Hajime kept his remarks to himself, despite the fact that this was only confusing him further. "...If that really is what happened...then I don't think we have any reason to worry." A timid voice that seemed more sure of itself than it was used to rose from a tall girl with rather choppy hair and a nurse's apron. 

"The circumstance of our capture pales in the face of our imprisonment." A rather tall guy with by far the most unusual clothes out of anyone in the room joined in. He seemed to have a pawprint tattoo on his forehead as well. Hajime had to take a moment to decipher his words, but it dawned on him. _Imprisonment? But that would mean-_

"What do you mean, imprisonment?" A girl cloaked in silver and bandages with incredibly fierce red eyes and some kind of weapon on her back voiced Hajime's thought, before rushing to the door and attempting to force it open. It stayed sealed no matter how hard she tried, violently clattering against the frame. Her brow furrowed. "It would appear we're stuck here..."

"Not long after I woke up, I tried to leave so I could take a shit, but the door didn't move at all. I tried with all my might to open it, so it's out of the question!" Someone who didn't appear to be high-school age at all gave his input then. He seemed to be a fully grown adult...and a bodybuilder of sorts. He was definitely the most muscular out of anyone in the room, and he was draped in more than a few sturdy chains. Hajime realized it had to be true, considering the man's stature.

"Or maybe you just didn't try hard enough," A girl who actually looked somewhat normal sighed. She had short, red hair with freckles, and what seemed to be an average school uniform. Her sense of normality held a certain comfort.

"She has to be right!" Hajime finally spoke up. "I went through the door, and it was perfectly fine earlier!" He didn't see any reason to hide useful information, if he was able to contribute somehow. A guy that looked flashy even for everyone's odd fashion choices shoved the door with a gloved hand. It was probably the garish neon yellow jumpsuit, or the oddly layered pink hair that gave him a presence. "Yeah, I might not know what happened earlier, but it's not gonna budge. We're locked in." "...Locked in?" Hajime repeated, unease rising inside him. "...We could be involved in something dangerous.." He agreed, giving the door a tap.

"Did it occur to you that this could be some kind of test?" A more weighted guy in a white suit draped with a teal tie joined in on the conversation. He looked...familiar, somehow, but Hajime couldn't quite recognize him. "A test!?" A girl with colorful hair and piercings from head to toe threw her hands to her head.

"What the hell kinda test would be like this!?" "Mm, I'm inclined to agree with the loud miss..it makes no sense for us to be being tested right now." A short, chubby guy rose his opinion. He was wearing a more unusual chef's uniform of red and gold. "Even so, it seems like you all could be underestimating her..." A boy almost as pale as the girl with the tiara spoke for the first time. He was clasping the chain on his neck as he focused his eyes on the group.

"No, no! This isn't a test at all." A more high-pitched voice than any of the ones that'd been heard suddenly rose the tension.

Everyone's eyes fixated on the little girl in the kimono. "What do you know?" The white-suited guy snapped.

"Whaaaat? That's not me! My voice isn't gross like that!" She snapped back, pouting up at the one who'd accused her.

"B-but then... whose voice is it...?" The girl with the nurse's uniform asked, carefully glancing in the direction of the voice.

"That would be my voice!" It called out again.

"Where are you!?" The dark-skinned girl yelled, angry eyes fleeting around the room. "It's gotta be from back there!" The girl with the horn-hair declared, pointing at the podium at the front of the room. Hajime's concern only grew. Why would such a saccharine voice be coming from behind a teacher's podium? "It looks like everyone is here! Now we can begin!" As everyone glared around the room, a soft pink light burst from the podium. In its place was what could only be described as a _thing_. More specifically, a large white rabbit toy, adorned with wings about the same size as it and a tutu. It was holding a tacky wand with a heart on it, and...it was able to move completely on its own.

The guy in the yellow jumpsuit gawked at it. Everyone else had various reactions of shock, or confusion. There was even a scream. Hajime couldn't shake the sense that something about this was horribly wrong. Dread settled as a pit in his stomach, and not a single sound came from him. 

"W-what...is that?" Someone asked in complete disbelief. "It...appears to be a stuffed animal." Someone else tried to reach a conclusion. 

"Yep, yep! I am a squeezably soft stuffed animal. Magical Miracle Girl ★ Usami...A.K.A. Usami! I may not look like it, but I am your squeezably soft teacher. Nice to meet you all!" Sure enough, it was the very same voice. It..was a sentient stuffed rabbit. 

"No...no, nononono...it's not real..." The chef muttered to himself. "W..what the fuck!? Where did you come from!?" The jumpsuited one angrily pointed at it. "What are we doin' with the talkin' koala?" The muscled girl scratched her head. "That's no fuckin' koala! Can anyone else see it!? Has Ibuki lost her mind!?" The girl with the piercings screamed to no one in particular. "No, you're not hallucinating...I can see it." The nurse girl with the uneven hair agreed. _It...has to be a robot or something, right?_ Hajime attempted to calm himself.

"No, I'm none of those! I'm a rabbit! A fluffy, soft, lovable rabbit! I can sing and dance and talk!" It seemed...proud of itself, which only disturbed Hajime further. He didn't want to believe it, but there was no way he couldn't. His eye twitched as he tried to move his lips in complete silence. "Hang on...I gotta wrap my head around all this." The girl with the chains on her arm half-raised a hand. 

"Take your time!" It--no, Usami...leaned against the wand. "So...what's this thing supposed to be? I never thought toys could, y'know, move." The chain-armed girl addressed everyone else.

"Why're you all being such little bitches over a toy?" The one in the fedora scoffed. The pink-haired one glared at it. "It's got too much life to it to be just a toy." That was when the girl with the golden hair stepped forward. "What do you know of our situation?" Her voice was strong, but not enough to overpower the rabbit's demeanor.

"I do know!" Her mouth moved, then. Was she...smiling? "I'm the lead teacher of your school trip!" "School trip...?" The girl with the silver hair frowned. "What do you mean by school trip?" The guy in the white suit demanded. "You're the lucky group of students that gets to go on a trip with a lead teacher!" She clasped her hands together. "That's not what we meant...!" Hajime finally managed to force out words.

"Buuuuuuuut it's time to depart!" Usami brandished her wand. Hajime's eyes widened. Depart? All of his unease spiraled within him. It all felt so wrong. Usami waved her wand in a circle, and the room was bathed in that same pink light.

When the light faded, Hajime blanched. The classroom was completely gone, instead replaced with....a bright blue sky, a calming, clear blue sea...white sand beneath everyone's feet. "What the hell!?" He let himself scream as loudly as possible. This wasn't possible. Nothing about this was remotely okay. And to Hajime, something about it felt sickening. It felt like some kind of nightmare...but, it wasn't ending. Hell, it felt as if it'd barely started. The girl with the colorful hair screamed as loudly as she could, as if she was trying to blow out her lungs. "WH-WHAT IS THIIIIIIS!?" the bodybuilder pressed his hands to his head, eyes wide with panic. 

"Everyone! It's all okay!" Usami tried her best to collect everyone's attention. "Just look around at these beautiful waters....let them wash away all your burdens! Let the fresh air lift all your badness...there's no need for any panic." The girl with the hoodie spoke up for the first time in a while. "Hey, you can't just dump us here...and not even exposit on where we are." 

"Oh! Well, obviously, we're all down by the sea! Down where everything's all better!" She explained in the most casual tone she could, as if the situation were the most normal thing imaginable. "It is obvious that we are by the sea...but, _why_ are we by the sea?" The girl in the gown asked in a shakier tone much unlike the commanding one she'd had earlier. "But...you just teleported us..from school to the sea..that's not possible..!" The chef stated what was on everyone's mind. "You don't need to worry! We've only started the school trip!" Usami continued to dance around question after question. 

"There's way more that comes first before we go on a random school trip!" The girl in the kimono yelled, having calmed down somewhat. "That's right!" Hajime stepped forward to glare down at the rabbit. "We're meant to be at Hope's Peak Academy!" 

She remained unfazed. "That's all your problem is? Hope's Peak Academy? Weeeeellllll.....if that's all it is, then forget about Hope's Peak Academy! That's the whole purpose of our trip!" Hajime bristled at her demeanor. Clenching his hand into a fist, he let himself shout as loudly as he could. "You're telling us to just _forget_ about it!? We can't just forget!" The white-suited one stood at his side, obscuring Hajime's path with an arm. "What is it that you're planning?" He demanded, glaring down at the rabbit.

"Ha-wa-wa!" Her ears shot up at the accusation. "I don't have any plans! This is for the good of everyone! I'm doing my very best so that you all can blossom with hope! There is no danger whatsoever on this island! I swear that there is absolutely nothing to worry about!"

Not far behind Hajime, the pale boy with the chain's face filled with terror. "You said 'island', didn't you?" She confirmed with a nod. "Uh-huh! And it's so beautiful, isn't it? It was specially prepared for us, completely free from any other people or any kind of danger." Hajime's mouth moved in further disbelief. "You mean that this island is uninhabited?" "So you want us dead, is that it...? You want us all slaughtered as some kind of..punishment, don't you?" The chained boy accused, clasping a hand to his shirt. No one knew what to say in response to such a ridiculous claim. But Usami had to take it upon herself to respond anyway.

"S-slaughtered!? P-punishment!? Nuh-uh! No, no, no! There will be no bloody business like killing or inflicting pain on this island! That's the biggest possible no-no! Even the word 'kill'...it terrifies me!" The rabbit's ears wilted, trembling as she denied his outlandish claim. 

"If you have not brought us here for the will of causality to claim us, then what, pray tell, is your intention?" The one with the fur-hooded coat advanced forward, demanding an answer from the robotic toy. 

She bounced, then, holding her stick to the sky. "All righty then! Everyone listen up! While everyone relaxes on this tropical paradise, you all must welcome love into your hearts and grow your friendships! That is the most important rule of this heart-throbbing school trip!" 

It was as if she'd told a joke that resonated with the entire crowd. Nearly everyone burst into snickers, or genuine laughter. "H-heart-throbbing school trip?" The girl with piercings simpered. Not a single snide comment seemed to puncture Usami's positivity, however. "That's right!" She agreed in complete seriousness. "All of you are here to become best friends with each other and get rid of all those bad feelings!" The rabbit kept talking. The fact that they were on a field trip and that everyone might be completely insane wasn't enough. Some of Hajime's dread alleviated, only to be replaced with genuine confusion. "What do you mean by 'bad feelings'?" He stared at her, trying to understand what was supposed to be happening in the slightest. "All the awful despair you're in! We're all here to throw that away and welcome hope into your hearts!" 

And with that, Hajime broke. It wasn't the admittedly terrifying atmosphere of the classroom. Not the sentient stuffed rabbit. Not the debatable insanity of all of his...classmates. He folded under his own confusion as it mixed in with the dread he still carried, falling into the sand as pure deadweight while everything faded to black yet again.


End file.
